October
by demongirl41096
Summary: Roselia Meyers is an orphan in Dark Hallows. Until she gets pulled into a tree and ends up in a strange town. Will she ever get back home? Or will her heart keep her there? Jack/OC
1. What You Want

**Ok, so I know I have three other stories I should be working on right now, but I've got some serious writers block on those, and I've had this idea in my head for a long while, and some people say writing a new story helps with writer's block, so it's worth a try, just promise not to kill me ^_^'**

Prologue

'_Twas a long time ago,_

_Longer now than it seems,_

_In a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams,_

_Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from,_

_If you haven't,_

_I'd say it's time you begun._

_A young girl is all it takes,_

_To shake a world till it breaks,_

_Sassy, strong and smart,_

_She's lived a hard life,_

_And awoke with a start._

Chapter 1

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't move!" My friend Mimi instructed.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" I repeated.

"Drawing."

"On my shoulder?"

"Just don't move." She ordered again. I sighed in frustration, but let her finish. After a minute or so, I yawned in boredom.

"And…Done!" She stated cheerfully. I heard a light snapping sound.

"Did you just use sharpie on me?" I questioned, turning to face her.

"Um…no?" She said sheepishly.

"Mimi…" I threatened.

"Check it out in the mirror before you kill me!" She yelped out, dropping into a crouch on the floor, her hands over her head in some kind of defensive position.

I finished putting on my black combat boots, pulled up my dark skinny jeans, which had been hanging dangerously low on my hips, and tugged down on my black tank top before I grabbed my books out of my gym locker. Mimi grabbed her things, and followed silently behind me as I headed toward the front of the girls' locker room. I stopped in front of the mirrors and handed Mimi my books.

"Hold these for a sec." I said.

I pulled my waist length, raven black hair over my shoulder and turned around to see what she'd drawn, and my golden-orange eyes went wide. A small, evilly grinning jack-o-lantern decorated the back of my left shoulder. It almost looked real.

"Damn, you're good at that." I muttered.

"Well, I _am _a tattoo artist." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah." I murmured, remembering her job.

"So, do you like it?"

"Hell yeah! It's totally me."

"I can make it a real tattoo if you want."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Roselia! You're always saying how much you want one, and since it's your first one, I'll even do it for free." She offered.

"Well, I guess so. Sure." I gave in.

"Yay! I'll bring my things over to your house later and-"

"NO!" I cut her off.

"What? Why not?"

"Just…not my house, okay?"

"Um sure, but where…"

"You know the forest by the old factory?"

"The one on Allen Street? Yeah, I know it."

"I'm going in there later to record some songs, so why don't we just meet at the factory at about" I checked the clock hanging on the wall behind me. "Six?"

"Sure thing. Just remember to bring a flashlight this time. Phones only work if their _charged_." She said.

"Haha, very funny." I muttered. "You do something stupid _one time _and your friends never let you live it down."

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the hall.

Our friend Charlie was waiting for us by the pop machines. His short, sandy blond hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. His brown eyes shot in our direction when he heard the door open.

"_Please_ tell me you put water in your hair." Mimi said as we walked over to him.

"Of course I did. If I sweated this much just from dodgeball in gym, I'd be dead by now." He stated with a slight smile. I sighed and shook my head.

"Rosie's gettin' inked." Mimi told him. I gave her a look.

"Really? It's about time." He muttered.

"I'm just glad this is the last class of the day." I said.

"Yeah, right? Hello weekend." Mimi smiled.

"So, what you getting'?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"What tattoo are you getting?"

"Oh, this." I turned around and moved my hair so he could see.

"For some reason I expected a skull on fire." He joked. I punched his arm.

The bell rang, and Charlie ran off towards his locker to find his girlfriend. Mimi and I headed straight out.

"So, remember, old factory at six." I said.

"Got it. See ya then." She said.

I walked in one direction and turned down the first corner I could get to. I used the backroads to get back home. I sighed as I reached the big, dorm-house-like building. A large, faded sign on the front yard read 'Dark Hallows Orphanage'.

"I hope they never find out." I whispered to myself as I made my way inside.

…

At about seven thirty, Mimi and I were in the forest, she had finished my tattoo amazingly fast, and she was now watching as I pieced together the parts I'd done on my laptop. I mover the last piece into place, and smiled.

"It's done. So, wanna hear it?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you recording it, I might as well listen to the finished version." She grinned at me. I pressed play, and leaned back against a tree as the music poured out of the speakers.

"_Do what you, what you want_

_If you have a dream for better_

_Do what you, what you want_

_'til you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)_

_Do what you, what you want_

_Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)_

_Stand and face the unknown (got to remember who you really are)_

_Every heart in my hands_

_Like a pale reflection_

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

_Do what you, what you want_

_You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)_

_Do what you, what you want_

'_til you find what you're looking for (got to remember who you really are)_

_But every hour slipping by_

_Screams that I have failed you_

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_There's still time_

_Close your eyes_

_Only love will guide you home_

_Tear down the world and free your soul_

'_Til we crash_

_We're forever spiraling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Hello, hello_

_It's only me infecting everything you love_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to learn forgiveness_

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

_Remember who you really are_

_Do what you, what you want!" _

The music stopped as the song finished. I saw Mimi grin and knew she liked it.

"Now, I just gotta get into the band room at school and record the drum part." I sighed.

"You really do sound kinda like Amy Lee."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked. I checked my phone.

"Seven thirty six."

"Shit!" She swore. "I'm sorry, I gotta get home, my mom's gonna kill me." She grabbed her things, and ran off, yelling a goodbye over her shoulder. I sighed and shook my head. I packed up my things, and walked deeper into the forest, not caring if I got lost.

Eventually, I came to a break in the trees. I pushed through the last of the thick bushes as I entered the clearing. It was a circle of trees, and each one had an image on it. I walked up to the one with the jack-o-lantern on it, remembering my new tattoo. I shifted my guitar case to my shoulder, freeing up my arm. I reached out and grabbed the nose, slowly turning it, and I pulled it open. I peered into the tree, but found only darkness. I turned to leave, but a dark, cold wind surrounded me, dragging me back into the tree. I screamed as I was pulled into the darkness, and passed out.

…

"Is she going to be okay, doctor?" I heard a man's voice ask.

"I think so. She just needs to rest." Someone else said.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I groaned from the bright light hitting them.

"Oh, she's awake!" The first voice spoke. I looked over and screamed.

A skeleton stood next to the bed I was lying on. He was wearing a black and white striped suit, and a bat bowtie. He smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I grabbed the first thing I could, which happened to be a pillow, and chucked it at him. He ducked and it sailed over his head. Someone chuckled from the other side of the bed. I turned around and screamed again as I saw a short man in a wheelchair with his head flipped open. I struggled to get away from him, but ended up falling off the bed. Right in front of the skeleton. I curled up into a ball, and a glowing, violet orb surrounded me.

"What on earth?" The skeleton started.

"She seems to have some sort of telekinetic abilities." The man in the wheelchair said.

"Miss, we're not going to hurt you." The skeleton told me. My head snapped up.

"Back off before I kick your fucking ass." I warned, standing up, the orb disappearing.

"I'm sorry if we scared you. My name's Jack Skellington." He said, extending his hand towards me.

"How do I know you're not planning something?" I asked.

"If we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it while you were unconscious." The man in the wheel chair spoke, and my eyes darted over to him. "I'm doctor Finklestein."

"Fair enough." I stated, relaxing a bit. "Roselia." I said, ignoring the skeleton's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jack smiled.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're in Halloween Town." He informed me.

Ah, shit.

**I'm sorry if the first chapter is boring, but it'll get better, I promise. The only reason I'm posting in the middle of the week is because I'm home sick and got a chance to finish this chapter.**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**What You Want by Evanescence**


	2. Thougtless

**I promised I would get to this soon, and I'm trying to keep to that. I won't be able to post for a little while after this cuz my dad is coming from Canada to visit (I live in the US) and I want to spend as much time with him as possible since I only see him about once, maybe twice a year. Anyways, on to the story!**

Chapter 2

"Where the _fuck_ is Halloween Town?" I questioned.

"Well, she certainly has a colorful vocabulary." The doctor noted.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered. I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, where are my instruments?"

"So they _are_ instruments. They do look quite odd." Jack stated, pointing to the far wall, where I saw my guitar leaning against my bag. I sighed in relief.

I walked over to the wall, kneeled down, and took my guitar out of the case. I went back and sat on the bed, inspecting the instrument for any damage. When I didn't find anything broken or scratched, I relaxed a bit.

"What is that, exactly?" Jack asked.

"A guitar." I answered bluntly.

"It really does look strange."

"Dude, I'm talking to a living skeleton, which is pretty much an oxymoron, and you're calling my acoustic strange?" I chuckled.

"You're definitely not from around here." He smiled.

"What was your first clue?"

"Why don't you play something?" The doctor offered, startling me. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Um…sure, I guess…" I murmured.

I shifted the guitar in my arms, took out my lucky black pick (which I always kept in my pocket) and quickly thought of a song.

"_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down._

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me._

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_."

I blushed as I felt their eyes on me. Playing for a close friend or two, I had no problem with, but with people I had just met? You could say I had a little stage fright.

"_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think you're doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me._

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_."

I watched my hands as I played, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack smile. I thought I saw the doctor smiling too, but with him, it was kind of hard to tell.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So, you can try to tear me down,_

_Beat me to the ground,_

_I will see you screaming._

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,_

_I'm above you smiling as you drown, drown, drown._

_I wanna kill and rape you, the way you raped me._

_It's on, pull the trigger and you're down, down, down._

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think you're doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me._

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_."

My eyes closed as I continued, my foot tapping to the beat. I small smile spread across my lips as I lost myself in the music.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So, you can try to tear me down,_

_Beat me to the ground,_

_I will see you screaming._

_All my friends are gone; they died._

_They all screamed and cried..._

_Gonna take you down!_

_Gonna take you down!_

_Gonna take you down!_

_Gonna take you down!_

_Gonna take you down!_"

I loved the way my heart seemed to beat in time to the song, the way my body moved so naturally as I strummed the chords. Music was just one of the very few things that came easy to me. I felt my voice unintentionally become louder and stronger as I finished the song.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So, you can try to tear me down,_

_Beat me to the ground,_

_I will see you screaming._

_All of my hate cannot be bound._

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

_So, you can try to tear me down,_

_Beat me to the ground,_

_I will see you screaming_."

Jack clapped when I put my pick back in my pocket. I looked over to see him and the doctor both smiling at me.

"That was amazing!" Jack told me.

"That was quite impressive." Finklestein agreed.

"Um… thanks." I mumbled. "And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry I threw a pillow at you." I said, trying, and failing to hold back my giggles. He laughed.

"That's alright. I'm sure you're not used to seeing a walking skeleton."

"Yeah, no kidding." I muttered.

"Where are you from?" The doctor asked, startling me again.

"It's a bit hard to answer that considering I'm not even sure where I am in comparison to my home."

"Well, how did you get here?"

"The last thing I remember, I was walking through the forest, and there were these trees, and they had doors on them. I opened the one with the jack-o-lantern, and when I looked in, I didn't see anything, so I started to walk away, but I was pulled backwards, into the tree, and I passed out. Then I woke up here."

"Oh, I get it now. She found the holiday doors." Jack said.

"So that's what they're called." I murmured.

"Alright. Give me a few days and I should be able to figure out a way to get you home." The doctor told me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

…

After doctor Finklestein left, Jack decided that I would stay in his guest room while I was stuck here, despite my arguments. Now, I sat on the bed in the guest room, staring down at the guitar in my hands. So many questions were running through my mind.

Would Finklestein be able to get me home? If so, how long would it take? Did anyone notice I was missing yet? Does anyone from the orphanage even care that I'm gone? Probably not.

As I sat there, confused as ever, I pulled out my guitar pick, and began to play.

"_Run and hide again_

_I want to wait this time_

_Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin_

_You know this story was over before it began_

_This is a battle you're not going to win_

_Welcome the end_"

I had just bought this CD before I, um, _got lost_, and this was my favorite song on the disk.

"_I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction_

_You're never gonna witness another day_

_Alone in my mind planning out your destruction, with no other function_

_You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction_

_I'm telling you, you just can't get away_

_A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function_

_You really don't know_

_You better run!_"

I smiled to myself as the sound wrapped around me, comforting me in a way that only music could. I closed my eyes and continued.

"_Ask me why again, nowhere to go this time_

_Revenge will be mine again_

_Say good bye, my friend_

_Don't run away this time and die like a man_

_There is no escape from my plan_

_Welcome the end_

_I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction_

_You're never going to witness another day_

_A lonely lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function_

_You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction_

_I'm telling you, you just can't get away_

_A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function_

_You really don't know_"

I thought I heard the door open and close, but I was so into the song, I cast it off as my over-active imagination, and continued.

"_There is no reprieve_

_You don't dare to look in my eyes_

_Will turn their gaze away in time_

_You better run!_

_I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction_

_You're never going to witness another day_

_A lonely lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function_

_You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction_

_I'm telling you, you just can't get away_

_A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function_

_You really don't know_

_Welcome to the end_

_Run and hide again_

_I want to wait this time_

_Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin_

_You know the story was over before it fucking began_"

I sighed as I finished the song. I opened my eyes, and jumped when I saw Jack standing there, staring down at me with a smile on his face, er, skull…

"You're a really good musician. And your guitar has such a different sound than the ones here. Yours is more…" He seemed to be searching for the right word. "Soothing?" He tried. I shrugged. Then I blushed.

"I'm not _that _good." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure you are. You just don't want to admit it."

"No, there are a lot of people where I'm from that are _a lot _better than me. Professionals, people I'd be lucky if I'd even get to see them live, people I really couldn't be compared to."

"You shouldn't look down on yourself like that." He scolded me.

"Yeah, when you're in my shoes, then you just try to say that." I chuckled. "This is depressing me. Let's do something else!" I smiled, my mood brightening suddenly.

"Alright, what do you have in mind" He questioned.

"Well, I don't have any clothes to change into, and if I'm going to be here for a while, I should probably get something to wear. I have some money with me, I think it should be enough to get something."

"Why not! I'll take you to the witches' shop. You can get something there."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. And for the first time since I got there, I was actually looking forward to something.

**I know it's shorter than usual, and it kind of sucks, but it will get better farther into the story, I promise. I am so sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but I was grounded for fighting in school, and then things got crazy busy. And no, the fight wasn't my fault. This girl just came up and started punching my friend, and my friend really isn't a fighter, so to help her, I grabbed the girl and bashed her head off the lunch table, and that knocked her out. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, just to protect my friend. I only got a week's detention anyways. **

** I've had a few people ask me about a picture for Roselia, but I couldn't find anything, and I stink at drawing. So, To whoever wants to, I'll be giving her some new outfits in the next chapter or you could use one from the last chapter, or you could even make up your own, and if you want to send me your drawing, I'll be happy to put the up the links for them. If you come up with your own outfit before I post the next chapter, I might just use it in the story! Just PM me with the link to your pic, and I'll let you know when I get it. Thanks!**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**Thoughtless by Korn**

**Run by Disturbed**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I am so very sorry about the long wait. my laptop commited suicide (the harddrive crashed), and this was the first time i've been able to type anything. So until i get a new computer, I apologize, but all stories are on hold. However, I promise I will not give up on these. I will finish these stories no matter what I have to do... but all in good time.

Once again, I am so sorry.

-demongirl41096


	4. author's note

**Hello my people! I'm so very sorry for the long wait. My computer has been fixed, and I do intend to finish my stories, but the updates won't be as often as before. School's becoming more of a time consumer, and my friends have been… "kidnapping" me lately… and I've managed to somehow get a boyfriend! I know, I'm shocked too. But all those things will make my updates less frequent. Once again, I'm very sorry, and I promise, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Demon41096**


	5. Please Read

Alright, here's the deal. My sister and I have been sharing this account, and she's not too keen on a lot of her writing. She's decided that she wants to move on to a different hobby and take up drawing. Don't worry, her stories won't be abandoned. I will be going back over her stories, editing them, and continuing them. On another note, I've read some of the reviews she's gotten, and I wanted to say, if all you're going to be doing is insulting my writing like you did hers, just pm me, rather than make yourself look like an ass. Now that I'm done ranting, thank you all for reading, and I hope than you'll enjoy my writing.

-demon41096


End file.
